piratedgamemuseumfandomcom-20200214-history
NT ID List
This is a list of all pirate carts with the ID syntax NT-xxx. For more information about NT and their games, visit the NT page on the BootlegGames Wiki: http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/NT ---- *'NT-008 Super 3-in-1, 52-in-1' *'NT-018 64-in-1 (Could be from a different manufacturer)' *'NT-100 Hottaaman no Chitei Tanken' *'NT-141 77-in-1' *'NT-142 66-in-1' *'NT-192 72-in-1' *'NT-224 77-in-1' *'NT-301 97 Tennis' *'NT-302 Super Batman 2' *'NT-303 Flintstones 2' *'NT-305 Outrun, Super Spy Hunter' *'NT-306 Super Knight Rider 2' *'NT-307 Super Chase H.Q.' *'NT-308 Toy Story 2' *'NT-309 Real Bout Special' *'NT-310 Super Side Pocket 97' *'NT-311 Super Spiderman 1' *'NT-312 Super Robocop 3' *'NT-313 Super Terminator 3' *'NT-314 Super Terminator 2' *'NT-315 Super World Cup Soccer 3' *'NT-316 Mortal Kombat II 9 Peoples' *'NT-317 Mickey Mouse 5' *'NT-318 Sonic 3D Blast 6' *'NT-319 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-320 Pocahontas 2' *'NT-321 Mickey Mouse 97' *'NT-322 Super Desert Strike 2: Return to the Gulf' *'NT-324 Super Jurassic Park' *'NT-325 Super Sonic 3D Blast 5' *'NT-326 Ultimate 97 MK4 30 People' *'NT-327 97 Mortal Kombat 3 15 People' *'NT-328 28 People Mortal Kombat III' *'NT-329 Mortal Kombat IV' *'NT-330 Super FIFA 97' *'NT-504 2-in-1' *'NT-505 2-in-1' *'NT-507 2-in-1' *'NT-508 2-in-1' *''NT-509 3-in-1'' *'NT-511 3-in-1' *'NT-512 3-in-1' *'NT-513 3-in-1' *''NT-518 7-in-1'' *'NT-600 3-in-1' *'NT-601 4-in-1' *'NT-602 3-in-1' *'NT-604 Kart Fighter' *'NT-605 Chinese Hero' *'NT-606 Super Mario World' *'NT-607 NBA Jam 2' *'NT-608 Goal III' *'NT-609 Mortal Kombat IV 14 people' *'NT-610 Mortal Kombat V 28 people' *'NT-612 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-614 Bruce Lee' *'NT-615 3-in-1' *'NT-616 Somari' *'NT-617 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-621 Street Fighter' *'NT-622 Aladdin' *'NT-623 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-625 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-626 2-in-1' *'NT-631 Super 6-in-1' *'NT-634 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-639 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-640 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-642 Yu Yu III' *'NT-644 Fatal Fury Special' *'NT-646 Supreme 3-in-1' *'NT-647 Supreme 3-in-1' *'NT-650 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-652 Mortal Kombat V' *'NT-653 Yu Yu Fight III' *'NT-654 Batman Forever' *'NT-656 Super Lion King' *'NT-658 Garou Densetsu Special' *'NT-659 Super 2-in1' *'NT-672 Battletoad II' *'NT-673 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-674 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-675 Battletoad III' *'NT-679 Justice Pao' *'NT-680 Mortal Kombat VI' *'NT-681 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie' *'NT-707 3-in-1' *'NT-731 89-in-1' *'NT-735 6-in-1' *'NT-738 11-in-1' *'NT-744 51-in-1' *'NT-754 64-in-1' *'NT-766 65-in-1' *'NT-801 The Jungle Book' *'NT-802 Mortal Kombat VII, 2-in-1' *'NT-803 Ninja Ryukendn, 2-in-1' *'NT-804 Gremlins 2' *'NT-805 Tiny Toon Adventures' *'NT-806 Samurai Spirits' *'NT-807 Ninja Ryukenden II' *'NT-808 Ninja Ryukenden IV' *'NT-809 Wario Land 7' *'NT-810 Ninja Ryukenden III' *'NT-811 Robocop IV' *'NT-812 Tom & Jerry - Best of the Best' *'NT-813 Tale Spin' *'NT-814 Chip & Dale 2' *'NT-815 Double Dragon II' *'NT-816 Double Dragon III' *'NT-817 Turtles 4' *'NT-818 Turtles 3' *'NT-819 Nigel Mansell's Championship' *'NT-820 Monaco V.R.' *'NT-821 Robocop 2' *'NT-822 Victory Goal' *'NT-823 FIFA'96 Soccer' *'NT-824 Nigel Mansell's World Racing' *'NT-825 Darkwing Duck' *'NT-826 Turtles 2' *'NT-827 Robocop 3(also released under same ID as Robocap 3)' *'NT-828 F-1 Live Information' *'NT-829 Avenger' *'NT-830 Felix the Cat' *'NT-831 NBA Jam' *'NT-832 Robocop' *'NT-833 New Flintstones' *'NT-834 Little Mermaid' *'NT-835 Tiny Toon 2' *'NT-836 Contra 24-in-1' *'NT-837 Super Contora 3' *'NT-838 Super Contora 6' *'NT-839 Prince of Persia' *'NT-840 Snooker' *'NT-841 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'NT-842 Tiny Toon Adventures 3' *'NT-843 Tiny Toon Adventures 4' *'NT-844 DuckTales 2' *'NT-845 Pro-Am II' *'NT-846 True Mortal Kombat 3' *'NT-847 Race America' *'NT-848 NBA Power Dunkers' *'NT-849 Earth Worm Jim 2' *'NT-850 Chess Master, The' *'NT-851 Mortal Kombat III' *'NT-852 American Gladiators' *'NT-853 Zen Intergalactic Ninja' *'NT-855 Earthworm Jim' *'NT-856 Batman 3' *'NT-857 Great Tank' *'NT-858 The Panda Prince' *'NT-859 Road Blasters' *'NT-860 Jungle Strike 2' *'NT-861 Taito Chase H.Q.' *'NT-862 Eliminator Boat Duel, 2-in-1' *'NT-863 Street Fighter V' *'NT-865 NBA Live 96, NBA Live 2000' *'NT-866 Super Donkey Kong 2' *'NT-867 Super Mortal Kombat 6' *'NT-868 EarthWorm Jim 4' *'NT-869 Super Donkey Kong 2' *'NT-872 Super Mijro Majhines' *'NT-873 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 4' *'NT-874 Super Mortal Kombat 3' *'NT-875 Super Sonic 5' *'NT-876 Super Earthworm Jim 3(actually a 2-in-1 cartridge with Super Lion King)' *'NT-877 NBA Live 97' *'NT-878 Super Wave Race 1997' *'NT-879 Super Panda Prince' *'NT-880 Super Pocahontas' *'NT-881 Super NHL'97' *'NT-884 Super Aladdin' *'NT-885 Super Legendry' *'NT-886 Super Dr. Mario, 76-in-1' *'NT-887 Super Disney' *'NT-888 Super Disney 2' *'NT-889 Super Toy Story' *'NT-891 Super Aladdin' *'NT-892 Fifa Soccer 97' *'NT-892 Super Tom & Jerry 2, FIFA Soccer 97' *'NT-893 Super Squirrel King' *'NT-894 Super Warioland 14' *'NT-895 Super Warioland 10' *'NT-896 Super Warioland 16' *'NT-899 2-in-1' *'NT-903 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-906 Pro-Am II, Super 3-in-1' *'NT-907 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-908 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-909 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-910 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-912 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-914 7-in-1' *'NT-915 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-916 Super Mortal Kombat II Special, Super 7-in-1' *'NT-924 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-926 Super 6-in-1' *'NT-929 2-in-1, Super 3-in-1' *'NT-933 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-934 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-940 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-943 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-945 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-948 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-949 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-950 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-951 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-952 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-959 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-960 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-963 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-965 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-967 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-968 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-969 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-972 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-974 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-975 Super 4-in-1' *'NT-979 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-983 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-986 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-987 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-988 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-989 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-990 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-991 Super 1-in-1' *'NT-992 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-993 Super 2-in-1' *'NT-996 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-997 Super 3-in-1' *'NT-2003 Super 58-in-1' *'NT-2007 Super 95-in-1' *'NT-2039 Super 61-in-1' *'NT-2043 82-in-1' *'NT-2047 65-in-1' *'NT-2048 75-in-1' *'NT-2054 53-in-1' *'NT-6001 Super Pocahontas 3' *'NT-6002 Super Aladdin 2' *'NT-6003 Super Turtles 6' *'NT-6006 Super Disney 4' *'NT-6008 Super Power Eleven' *'NT-6009 Super Wario Land 11' *'NT-6010 Super Avengers' *'NT-6011 Super Wario Land 5' *'NT-6012 Super Dead Fox' *'NT-6013 Super Robocop 3' *'NT-6015 Super Mickey Mouse 4' *'NT-6016 Super 3 Eyes' *'NT-6017 Super Urban Strike' *'NT-6018 Super Silk Worm' *'NT-6019 Super Tetris (?)' *'NT-6022 Super Zero Champ DooZy-J' *'NT-6024 Super Roar Rash' *'NT-6025 Super Motocross' *'NT-6026 Super Warioland' *'NT-6027 Super Adventure Island II' *'NT-6029 Super Tom & Jerry - The Movie' *'NT-6031 Super Little Mermaid 2' *'NT-6033 Super Turtles 6' *'NT-6034 Super 97 NBA' *'NT-6035 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 5' *'NT-6036 Super Micro Machines' *'NT-6037 Super SF Zero 2'97' *'NT-6038 Super Platoon' *'NT-6039 The Addams Family 2' *'NT-6040 Super Little Cheff' *'NT-6041 Mighty Final Fight' *'NT-6042 Adventure Island 3' *'NT-6043 Winter Olympics 96' *'NT-6044 7 UP Cool Spot Adventures' *'NT-6045 Sidewinder 2' *'NT-6046 Super Talespin' *'NT-6047 Super Alien 3' *'NT-6048 Barble' *'NT-6049 Super Hit Goal' *'NT-6050 Final Mission' *'NT-6051 Home Alone 2: Lost in New York' *'NT-6052 Prince Banana' *'NT-6053 Hell Fire' *'NT-6054 Power Blade 2' *'NT-6055 James Bond Jr.' *'NT-6056 Super Talespir' *'NT-6058 Hockey' *'NT-6059 Worstue Ball 2' *'NT-6060 Super Konami' *'NT-6063 Jungle Strike 3' *'NT-6064 Double Dragon 4' *'NT-6065 Double Dragon I & II' *'NT-6066 Kage Fighter' *'NT-6067 Super Sonic' *'NT-6068 Super Crocodile Sir' *'NT-6069 Super Lethal Weapon' *'NT-6070 Worldwide Publishing' *'NT-6072 Super Revolution Heroes' *'NT-6073 Super Grand Combat 3' *'NT-6074 Super D.J. Boy' *'NT-6075 Yu Yu Hakusho 97 V' *'NT-6077 FIFA 98' *'NT-6078 Bruce Lee 2' *'NT-6079 Kick Master' *'NT-6080 Super 98 Batman & Robin 5' *'NT-6081 Batman and Robin 6' *'NT-6082 Super Terminator 4' *'NT-6083 Super 98 Tom & Jerry 4' *'NT-6084 Super 98 Ninjablade' *'NT-6085 Super Getaway 98' *'NT-6086 Super Disney 4' *'NT-6087 Snake Rattle'n'Roll' *'NT-6088 Tiny Toon Adventures 6' *'NT-6089 Super King of Rabbit 5' *'NT-6090 Super Tom & Jerry Kids 3' *'NT-6091 Super 98 Chipy Dale 4' *'NT-6092 Super Tom & Jerry 2' *'NT-6093 Super 98 Lion King 2' *'NT-6094 Nyankies Super 98' *'NT-6095 Super 98 Street Fighter 12p' *'NT-6096 Mortal Kombat 3 48 people' *'NT-6097 Mortal Kombat 5 30 people' *'NT-6098 NBA 98' *'NT-6099 Super Mortal Kombat 7' *'NT-6101 King of Fighters 96' *'NT-8001 3-in-1' *'NT-8002 3-in-1' *''NT-8003 3-in-1'' *''NT-8010 6-in-1'' *'NT-8014 5-in-1' *'NT-8015 5-in-1' *'NT-8016 5-in-1' *'NT-8017 5-in-1' *'NT-8018 5-in-1' *'NT-8020 5-in-1' *'NT-8022 7-in-1' *'NT-8023 7-in-1' *'NT-8027 4-in-1' *'NT-8029 4-in-1' *'NT-8030 4-in-1' *'NT-8032 4-in-1' *'NT-8036 5-in-1' *'NT-8042 4-in-1' *'NT-8049 3-in-1' *'NT-8053 7-in-1' Category:ID Lists